Vergebung
by Mohnblume
Summary: es gibt fast keine deutschen FFs über Walter, also habe ich einfach mal eine geschrieben - COMPLETE


Hier ein kurze Hellsing FF von mir, die einfach mal geschrieben werden wollte  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Disclaimer: außer Nelifer, nix meins ( Nelifer Forler© der Charakter ‚Nelifer Forler' taucht in fast allen meinen Kurzgeschichten und FF's auf, ist aber jedes Mal anders ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
25 Jahre, oder die Vergebung  
  
Hallo Walther, mir ist klar, dass wir uns lange nicht mehr gesehen haben,  
  
aber ich muss unbedingt mir dir sprechen. Bitte komm am  
  
Freitag um 20.00 Uhr in unser Stammlokal. Es ist sehr wichtig.  
  
Nelifer Forler  
  
Und hier saß er nun, seit 20 Uhr, seit einer geschlagenen Stunde, er wusste nicht warum er Nelifers Bitte gefolgt war. Ob er sie überhaupt wieder erkennen würde? Walther braucht nicht lange zu überlegen, das letzte Mal haben sie sich vor über 15 Jahren gesehen. Sie hatten damals beide für den Protestantisch-Königlichen-Ritterorden gearbeitet und über Nacht war Nelifer einfach verschwunden. Irgendwohin verreist und niemand konnte ihm sagen wohin. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich kaum verändert, klein, mollig, frech, rothaarig und mit strahlend blauen Augen.  
  
Aber wenn sie nicht bald kommen würde, würde er gehen. Er beschloss ihr noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit zu geben und bestellte noch einen Kaffee.  
  
Auf den ersten Blick erweckte die Frau nicht gerade den besten Eindruck. Ihre Kleidung sah aus, als ob sie ihr zwei Nummer zu groß wäre und ihre Haare machten einen zerwühlten Eindruck. Sie kam direkt auf Walther zu und plötzlich begannen die Teile sich zu einem Bild zu fügen. "Nel?" Die Frau rang sich ein mattes Lächeln ab. „Hallo Walther." Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und bestellte ein Glas Rotwein. "Du hast dich kaum verändert Walther", stellte sie fest, "es sind nur ein paar Sorgenfalten dazu gekommen." Sie sah ihn an und plötzlich wirkte sie unentschlossen. "Warum wolltest du mich treffen?" Er blickte sie fragend an. "Ich... ich..." Sie sah unsicher zu ihm auf, "ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen." Überrascht erwiderte er ihren Blick. "Walther, ich wollte es dir sagen, und ich wollte dir so oft schreiben, weshalb ich plötzlich verschwunden bin, aber ich hatte Angst." Sie griff nach ihrem Weinglas und als sie es zu ihren Lippen führte sah er, dass ihre Hand zitterte. Er ergriff ihr Handgelenk, nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es zurück auf den Tisch. "Wovor hattest du Angst?" Plötzlich wollte sie aufspringen und das Lokal verlassen, doch er hielt ihr Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff fest. "Du wirst nicht noch einmal verschwinden, Nel, nicht bevor du mir gesagt hast, was geschehen ist!" "Walther lass mich los, bitte lass mich los." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und er sah, dass sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten musste. "Nel, was ist passiert." Fragte er sanft und lies ihre Hand los. "Ich..., nein, nicht hier, komm mit hinaus." Sie gingen schweigsam nebeneinander her. Er musterte sie von der Seite und nun im hellen Licht der Sonne sah sie aus wie ein Gespenst. Ihr Gesicht – das einmal sehr schön gewesen ist - war fahl wie das einer Todkranken. Ihr Haar hing wirr um ihren Kopf, sie trug einem dunkelblauen Mantel und sah aus, als wäre sie bis zum Skelett abgemagert. "Nel" sagte er sanft, "Nel, wie kann ich dir helfen?" Die glanzlosen Augen der Frau wurden groß und sie trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, als wolle sie ihm etwas sagen, das niemand sonst hören durfte. "Walther, ich wurde bei einem unserer Einsätze mit einem Virus infiziert, Sir Hellsing, sagte damals, dass er mich würde töten müssen, ich wäre eine zu große Gefahr für die Anderen." Sie wirkte erschrocken über die Tatsache, dass sie ihm etwas derartiges anvertraut hatte. "Walther, bitte du darfst mir nicht böse sein." Sie sah ihn flehend an. "Ich bin weggelaufen, es ist ein Wunder, dass sie mich nicht gefunden haben und irgendwann begann sich der Virus in meinem Körper auszubreiten, ich konnte die Anwesenheit von Vampiren spüren, konnte sehen wo sie sich verstecken." Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm weg und sah ihn mit schuldbewusstem Blick an. "Ich bin schuld daran, dass ihr damals in eine Falle gelaufen seid und dein Bruder starb, ich hätte euch warnen können, aber ich hatte solche Angst." Die Frau konnte ihre Tränen nur mit Mühe zurückhalten. Sein Blick fand den ihren und er sagte kalt, "Es hat sicher einen Grund weshalb du mir das, jetzt sagst?" Warnend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Hast du etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen!" Schrie er. Ihm entging nicht, wie sie zusammenzuckte, doch momentan war es ihm egal. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zusagen, drehte er sich um und ging.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zwei Tage später  
  
„Walther, diese Frau steht nun schon seit zwei Stunden im Reden vor dem Tor, sprich endlich mit ihr, wir werden sie sonst nie los"Seine Assistentin sah den älteren Mann eindringlich ein. Schnauben erhob sich dieser schließlich und ging nach draußen.  
  
„Also gut. Fang an." Es klang mehr nach einem Befehl, als nach einer Aufforderung. „Also", begann sie und kam schon nach diesem unbedeutenden Wort ins Stocken. Wo und vor allem wie sollte sie anfangen. Sie hatte es sich so einfach vorgestellt. Noch vor ein paar Stunden war sie fest davon überzeugt gewesen, einfach zu Walther zu marschieren und ihm alles geradewegs zu erzählen, frei heraus. Doch das ging jetzt nicht mehr. Nelifer wusste, dass sie schleunigst etwas sagen musste, sonst würde es tatsächlich soweit kommen, dass ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben von Walther rausgeworfen werden würde. Und dann wäre jegliche Chance, mit ihm zu reden, für immer verloren. „Ich hatte und habe Angst vor dir!" brachte sie heraus. Jetzt, nachdem sie die ersten Worte gesagt hatte, merkte sie, wie leicht es plötzlich war und begann ohne zu Zögern weiterzuerzählen. „Damals, als dein Bruder beerdigt wurde, war ich auf dem Friedhof, ich wollte dir sagen, was passiert ist. Aber als ich den Blick sah, mit dem du auf den Sarg hinabgesehen hast, wusste ich, dass du mich hassen würdest." Jetzt traute sie sich einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen. Er stand da, die Hände zusammengefaltet und schaute sie fragend an. Bevor er irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, fuhr Nelifer fort. „Aber habe keine Angst vor dir, weil ich befürchte, dass du mir etwas antun würdest. Ich tue es, weil, weil, weil, ich..." Es war doch nicht so einfach wie sie dachte. Sie sah Walther an. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Zum einen war sein Triumph nicht mehr übersehbar und zum anderen schaute er Nelifer mit so einer Neugierde an, dass es ihr schon wieder leid tat, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, es ihm einfach zu sagen. Und dabei hatte er jedes Recht dazu, es zu erfahren. Sie dachte an ihre Gefühle für ihn und ihre frühere Zusammenarbeit. „Ich war damals und bin es wahrscheinlich heute noch, in dich verliebt und ich hatte Angst, dass du..., dass..." „Das ist nicht dein ernst? Du scherzt" fragte er sie. Nelifer nickte. „Doch es ist mein voller ernst. Über so etwas macht man keine Witze." „Ich verstehe das ganzen nicht. Warum sagst du mir das gerade jetzt?" „Ich war egoistisch. Ich habe nur an mich gedacht. Ich habe dir nicht vertraut" Sie wischte sich die einzelne Träne, sie ihr die Wange herunter lief, mit der Hand weg." Ich habe es dir nie gesagt und das beweist doch offensichtlich, dass ich dir nicht wirklich vertraut habe, auch wenn ich es geglaubt habe, dass ich es tat. Ich war davon fest überzeugt gewesen." Nelifer flossen immer mehr Tränen herunter. „Da ist noch etwas, dass mir leider erst jetzt bewusst geworden ist." sagte sie und musste sich beherrschen, um noch klar sprechen zu können. „Ich habe dir viel zu verdanken. Walther, du hast mich zu dem Menschen gemacht, der ich heute bin. Kennen gelernt hast du ein kleines Mädchen, das naiv und schüchtern war und jetzt siehst du vor dir eine erwachsene Person, die sich getraut hat, dir das alles zu sagen. Ohne dich wäre ich niemals so mutig und selbstsicher geworden. Danke." Das war's. Sie hatte ihm alles gesagt, was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen. Jetzt lag es an ihm, mit dem Wissen, dass sie ihm gegeben hatte, dass zu tun, was er für richtig hielt. „Vielleicht", sagte sie leise, aber noch laut genug, dass er es hören konnte, „kannst Du mir das irgendwann verzeihen!" Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Türknopf aus „Nelifer!" Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Dann drehte sich langsam um. Sie sah wie er auf sie zukam. In seinem Gesicht konnte sie keine Spur mehr von Verbitterung und Härte erkennen. Aber es war auch nicht der Mann, den sie kannte. Er war irgendwo dazwischen. Sein Blick verriet gleichzeitig Trauer, Überraschung, Fassungslosigkeit und – das fiel ihr trotz allem schwer zu glauben – eine Spur von Mitgefühl. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen", sagte er. Die Wahl seiner Worte traf sie. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er jetzt verstehen würde und in gewissen Weise froh wäre, dass er die Wahrheit nun kannte und verstehen würde, warum sie damals so gehandelt hatte. Aber was tat er? Er sagte ihr, dass sie das nicht hätte tun sollen. War alles umsonst gewesen? Die ganzen Qualen, die sie auf sich genommen hatte. Sie hatte alles getan, für nichts. „Aber", begann sie und hatte vor, ihm noch mal mit aller Deutlichkeit zu sagen, warum sie es getan hatte. Doch Walther hob die Hand und unterbrach sie. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen", wiederholte er seine Worte. Sie fragte sich, ob er sie damit demütigen wollte. „Du hättest das nicht auf dich nehmen sollen. Du hast mir alles erzählt. Jetzt bin ich dran dir alles zu erzählen. Es gibt so vieles, was ich dir sagen möchte, schon lange, aber ich habe es einfach nicht geschafft. Mein Stolz war viel zu groß, als dass ich auch nur darüber nachgedacht hätte, mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen." Er blickte kurz beschämt zu Boden. „Als du plötzlich verschwunden bist, ist hier das Chaos ausgebrochen Sir Hellsing hat dich überall suchen lassen, ohne uns zu sagen weshalb. Es gab die wildesten Spekulationen. Irgendwann meinte er dann, dass du gewiss tot wärst und hat die Suche eingestellt. Ich habe lange nach dir gesucht, ich wollte dich wieder sehen..., dich einfach nur sehen. Sie hätte gerne etwas zu ihm gesagt, ihn getröstet, mit Worten oder einfach nur mit einer simplen Umarmung, die wahrscheinlich viel mehr wert gewesen wäre. Doch etwas hielt sie zurück. Aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Punkt wusste sie, dass er noch etwas zu sagen hatte, dass ihm auf der Seele brannte. „Deswegen war ich vorher auch so abweisend zu Dir. Ich war furchtbar gekränkt wegen deines Verschwindens. Ich war wütend auf dich und auch auf mich, weil ich dir nie gesagt habe wie viel du mir bedeutest."  
  
Ihre Augen wurden feucht und sie spürte, dass sich eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg aus dem linken Auge erkämpft hatte und langsam ihre Wange herunter lief. Sie konnte trotz ihres getrübten Blickes erkennen, dass Walther noch einen Schritt näher auf sie zugelaufen war und seine Hand gehoben hatte. Er kam mit ihr immer näher an ihr Gesicht und wischte die Träne mit einer sanften Bewegung mit seinem Daumen weg. „Es gibt da etwas, was ich Dir noch sagen muss." Sie nickte, soweit das möglich war.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."Nelifer legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und schob sie etwas nach oben. Dann zog sie sanft seinen Kopf so weit zu ihr nach unten, bis sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Millimeter von ihrem entfernt war. er wehrte sich nicht. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren, der ihr mitten ins Gesicht blies.  
  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und zog seinen Kopf noch ein Stück näher heran. Sodass sich ihre Lippen, nach über 25 Jahren, schließlich berührten.  
  
ENDE By Mohnblume 


End file.
